Up Up and Away!
by Sweetafelita
Summary: PG for a word and a few kisses. Hurricane declares his love for Citizen Molly; and Molly sends Helms mixed messages. (Sappy)
1. You Mean I'm Stuck With *Him*?!

Up Up and Away!   
  
By the Angel   
  
A/N: This is what happens when I watch too much wrestling.   
  
Disclaimer: It ain't mine, sweetcheeks. WWF and Alliance is owned by Vince McMahon, WWFE owns names, and Titan Sports owns characters.   
  
~-~-~-~   
  
  
"Oh...My head..." I whine, holding my temples. I recognize the person who is drving the vehicle I am in and--  
  
Wait. Hold up. I am in a vehicle? Last thing I remember, was that I was tackling Ivory in the ring, and then our heads collided. Then the entire arena got dizzy and spinny and I collapsed. And now I am in a vehicle with someone.   
  
But it's not an ordinary vehicle. And I am NOT with an ordinary person.  
  
I am in the HurriCycle, and I am with Hurricane Helms.   
  
This is not happening.   
  
"What the darn heck is going on here?!" I bellow. Hurricane skids on the road. "But alas, my beautiful sidekick, Citizen Molly, I--"   
  
"Better have an explaination for this!" I huff. I turn to the back of the...HurriCycle to see if Spike was there, crumpled, like I expected. Nope.   
  
I whip my head around, my pigtails slapping Hurricane in the face. "Where's Spike?" Hurricane made a left at the corner. "At the arena."   
  
"You-You mean he's not here with us?"   
  
Hurricane grinned at the word 'us.' He smiled. "Nope. Why? Why do you want that weasel Citizen Spike here?"   
  
"He is not a weasel! He is my boyfriend. Hmmph." I fold my arms and refuse to look at him. "He doesn't know where you are." Hurricane says.   
  
I groan and sigh. "That's the point! He's going to think I ran off with you or something."   
  
"It's not hard to believe, Citizen Molly."   
  
"Don't call me that!"   
  
He chuckles softly. "With in time, dear sidekick, within time. You will get used to my superhero qualities."   
  
"That's what I am afraid of."   
  
"My HurriSense tells me that you're not happy."   
  
"Your Hurri Magigg is right."   
  
He giggles. "Yanno, Citizen Molly--"   
  
I clear my throat. If we weren't in the darn car, I'd have Molly Go Round him ages ago.  
  
"Miss Molly Holly?" He asks, hoping for a better response. I nod. "Yanno, Miss Molly Holly, I never thought I'd find someone like you--"   
  
What was that supposed to mean? From my lacking of thinking, I respond with the only word I can think of. "Oh."   
  
Oh. Oh well, I guess. Now what? This is too awkward. I'd wish he'd just turn the damn car around so I can see Spike!  
  
Did I just say damn? Golly. I'd better wash my mouth out with soap!   
  
"Er, I have one question Helms--"   
  
"Hurricane Helms." He grins.   
  
Right. Now that we have the names down, I'll think I'll just move along and ask my question.   
  
"Hurricane Helms-- Why me? Seriously. Why me? I mean, I guess I *am* one hundred percent pure, but still. Haven't you thought about the rivalry between the Alliance and the WWF? About the jealously with you and Spike? I am not a possession you know!"   
  
"I know. And yes, I have thought about it. Why you-- I'll tell you why. You're amazing. You take me up up and away."   
  
"How far up?" I hear myself whisper. Oh no...  
  
"To the heavens."   
  
I don't know whether to strangle him or kiss him.  
  
Strangle him, Molls! He's just using you to for a stupid angle! The good part of me screams. Kiss him, ya big dope. He's one of the few guys that actually wants you, so might as well take advantage it! The evil part of me shouts.   
  
I grab his face and kiss him. He looks at me, shocked. But I can tell he liked it. "High enough for ya?" I ask, trying to maintain innocence.   
  
"You can go higher." He kissed me again.   
  
I get loss in the bliss of his kiss, but then suddenly sit upright. "HELMS!" I scream.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"WHO'S DRIVING THE CAR?!"   
  
"My HurriSense tells me that--"   
  
"STOP THE FREAKING CAR!"   
  
Hurricane swerved the car over to the side of the road. The tire flattened. "Lovely." I mused.   
  
"My HurriBrain tells me this is not a good thing."   
  
"Well, it's dark, chilly, we're in the middle of nowhere and I am here with a guy who thinks he can fly across the Statue of Liberty. Life isn't exactly awesome right now."   
  
He cocks his head and grins. "We're just going to have to survive each other, aren't we?"   
  
"Yeah, I guess. But we need shelter, first and foremost."   
  
"My HurriSense tells me that--"   
  
"Oh shut up!"   
  
He frowns. "My HurriSense is sending me mixed messages. Like you."   
  
I sigh at that statement. "I..Come on. Let's just go find some shelter."   
  
* 


	2. Flying Without Wings

Up Up and Away!   
  
By the Angel   
  
A/N: Chapter two.   
  
~*~*~   
  
I grabbed Hurricane's hand, and felt him twitch under me. "My HurriSense tells me we are lost."   
  
"What did I tell you about your Hurri Things?"   
  
He nodded. "I am sorry, Citizen Molly--"   
  
I let my scowl slip away. He continued. "We are in an unfamilar land--"   
  
"We're in Ohio for heaven's sake!"   
  
He lets go of my hand. "Where do you propose we stay?" I shrug. "I don't have any family in Ohio-- They're all in Mobile."   
  
"Mobile?" He looks into his car. "You mean they are all in my HurriCycle?" He scratches his chin and proceeds to woosh his cape around the car.   
  
I blink. "Mobile, Alabama."   
  
"Ah. We need to get to this place called Mobile--"  
  
I moan and rub my head. "Forget about Mobile. That makes no absolute sense in the world. We need to get back to the arena!"   
  
"I see. You want to see Citizen Spike, don't you?"   
  
"Very much so." My pigtails collapsed.   
  
He nodded. "Very well, I presume. If you love him--"   
  
"I do, I do."   
  
"And if he loves you--"   
  
"Yes, he does."   
  
"Then I shall take you back to him."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
He grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his back. "What in god's name do you think you're doing?!" I exclaim.   
  
He smiles at me. "Taking you back to the arena."   
  
"What? Are you insane? You're going to carry me back to the arena?"   
  
He throws his head back and laughs. "Naw. We're flying back to the arena."   
  
"FLYING?! Do you want to get us all killed?!"  
  
He clamped a hand on my mouth. "Shush, my dear Citizen Molly, it'll be okay. WOOSH!"   
  
I stared at him as if he were crazy. Wait. Make that, I stared at him.   
  
Then suddenly, I felt myself levitating. What?! He was really flying! Honestly and truly flying!   
  
"I told ya superheroes are cool." He whispered.   
  
I was too busy screaming excitedly to hear him.   
  
When we arrived at the arena, he landed. I was shaky from that experience. His hand stroked my cheek. "It's been good, Citizen Molly. It's been good."   
  
I never knew how it felt to be taken up up and away, but now I know-- It's the best feeling in the world.   
  
*  
  
The End 


End file.
